The Influence
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Series of one-shots inspired from my story Of Stranger Magic.
1. Chapter 1

The Influence.

A little one-shot dedicated to my other story Of Stranger Magic. As I was writing Chapter 6 I was inspired and decided to delve into what chaos Konoha remained with when Sakura and Shikamaru left for their mission. I figure as Of Stranger Magic progresses so will The Influence as a drabble story focusing on other couples, I might write another story focusing on the Harry Potter couples stemming from Of Stranger Magic at a later date. I don't suppose you have to read Of Stranger Magic to read this story but I would really love it if you would do so anyway.

Summary: Ino wasn't mad per se' but damn it if Naruto's mouth didn't get her into the weirdest situations.

Chapter Excerpt: "Don't worry Ino-chan, I swear I won't let that damn cat get to you, I'll kill it before it even gets a chance. Kill it good. Like with a rock or something." Naruto was almost sweet looking, Ino noticed, when he was planning on slowly maiming and killing that cat in his head for her honor. It was adorable, she decided.

Pairing: Ino Yamanaka x Naruto Uzumaki.

Rated: T

Warnings: Naruto's mouth will get a lot of younger children punished and that poor boy already has enough lawsuits on his hands, he doesn't need anymore. So if bad language and good humor will upset you, don't let the digital book give you an imaginary paper cut as you slam it shut. ( ; .

…

Ino sighed dramatically as that damned cat once again managed to escape her grasp at the last second but not before leaving a deep gash in her arm. She swore that thing must have demon blood in it. She swore quietly as she stopped to take a break in catching the damn thing as she pulled her hair from its ribbon and use to stem the blood flow from her arm. As she did so she thought back to how they even winded up in this situation in the first place.

…

_"What did you tell me?" demanded the Hokage as Naruto glared at the busty age-disguised woman un-frightened moving to where the ANBU clad warrior was almost in her face yet still separated by some invisible force._

_"Give us a more challenging mission." demanded Naruto as his teammate merely looked on with an amused expression under her white lioness mask._

_"Naruto-kun perhaps you should back off before you do something you'll regret." asked of Ino as her boyfriend of two weeks cocked his head towards her smugly moving his own mask which resembled a fox to hide half of his face._

_"Hell no. We deserve a more challenging mission. All these guarding ones of Daimyos and princesses and actors is beginning to get too boring." he replied at the end of his little speech moving to where he once more face Tsunade, before she could speak however there was a flash of two more ANBU entering the room much like the previous two already there, a man and a woman._

_The traditional ANBU guards were dressed in the normal attire required of them and the only real difference telling them apart were their genders and of course their just as obvious masks._

_"You summoned us Tsunade-sama." stated the ANBU wearing the owl mask._

_"Yes. Shikamaru. Sakura you can take your masks off and make yourselves comfortable. I was going to send Naruto and Ino on this mission but since he's tired of being an escort and body guard I'm thinking a retrieval mission would be more closer to his standards."_

_"Yes! Finally, dattebayo!" screamed Naruto happily as Tsunade joined in revealing a more malicious yet happy smirk of her own_

_"Yes you Naruto are to complete it on your own though. Ino will just be there to supervise." stated Tsunade looking like she got the strongest bottle of sake straight from Kaminari no Kuni._

_"What! Are you sure that's a good idea Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino worried for her boyfriend's sake considering he was just looking on twice as smug as he previously was._

_"Absolutely you see you two won't be leaving the village." started Tsunade as Sakura and Shikamaru also began to smirk knowing where this was going. Sakura at least was trying to hide hers though for her best friends as she absentmindedly tapped her fingers on her mask most representing of a jaguar as she waited for the scene to no doubt play out._

_"What the hell do you mean 'won't be leaving the village'?" demanded Naruto getting more agitated and confused by the second._

_"I mean you will be retrieving Tora. You remember him don't you? The Daimyo's wife's cat." started Tsunade. "I daresay he's missed you and since you're too good for this mission I've decided to give it to Shikamaru and Sakura instead."_

_"B-but obaa-san!" whined Naruto as he realized what kind of a mess he got into, "That's not fair."_

_"But Naruto," mimicked Tsunade in a reprimanding tone, "I don't care. You'd better hurry up and catch that cat too if anything but for your own safety, Ino-chan doesn't look too thrilled right now. Besides the sooner you catch him the sooner I decide if you're ready for a better mission or not." smiled Tsunade like she didn't just open the gates of Hell in front of Naruto before pushing him right in. "Good luck now. You kids have fun. Oh and don't forget this might be a D-rank mission but I put two ANBU on it for a reason. We don't want you to forget your masks now do we?" asked Tsunade-sama sweetly yet before Naruto could open his mouth Ino jumped him from behind and clamped her hand over his mouth._

_"We understand Hokage-sama. And Naruto-kun will have that cat caught faster than anyone has caught it before." Ino promised_

_"Well in that case he has 5 ½ hours left to catch the thing. Like I said good luck." Tsunade said happily dismissing the two who merely nodded and shunshin away, not before everyone in the room heard._

_"You so did not just lick my hand!"_

…

It was with great pleasure that she took full credit for the lovely black eye her boyfriend now wore.

_'Speak of the devil.'_ she thought with a soft smile as the blond headed boy appeared on the side of her instantly. Taking her injured arm into his hand, he examined the injury thoroughly. Despite having his mask covering his face Ino could clearly see the fire of determination in his eyes.

"Alright you son of a bitch. No one hurts my girl and get away with it!" Naruto yelled out tackling the surprised cat to the ground, thus commencing the most ridiculous wrestling match Ino had ever seen.

"Well at least he's never boring." she mused silently watching as Tora bit him the same place he scratched her causing Naruto to back up slightly more towards her.

"Well … he has a nice ass too." she giggled enjoying the view.

Naruto might have had a slight influence on Ino, but some things never change.

…

I absolutely love the ending. I thought exactly that in my head and spent most of the past hour coming up with how to get there. Let me know what you guys think.

I think the next chapter will dive into Sasuke and Hinata's relationship before writing another with Ino and Naruto one-shot. If you have any suggestions based off of the pairings in Of Stranger Magic let me know.

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

The Influence.

Summary: Sasuke was an idiot. The Hyuuga heiress really had no other word to describe her boyfriend of five years. After all of the refused drinks, homebound missions, and even the noticeable absence of tampons in their apartment bathroom. The Uchiha prodigy still failed to realize that he made a mistake and knocked her up.

Summary Excerpt: "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I really have no idea what you're insinuating here." Sasuke pouted childishly, "Then let me clear it up for you koi. You and I had a lot of unprotected sex and now I'm pregnant the child is yours but you'll never get to know him or her because as soon as Nii-san finds out he's going to kill you." Sasuke had no clue whether he should be upset because Hinata had tears in her eyes, the fact that neither of them were expecting her to get pregnant like this or the fact that she was absolutely right and Neji would not only kill him but anyone that stood in his way to get to him.

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

…

It was the third day after Shikamaru and Sakura had left. Normally the hospital was run pretty smoothly between the Hokage and Shizune, shifting between Sakura, Ino and herself when they were short staffed there depending who was sent on the latest mission. So with Sakura in another dimension, and Ino on constant Tora duty with Naruto, it fell upon her shoulders to try and help out as much as she could with the injured and dying.

And if she was being perfectly honest with herself. It sucked. She longed for the good old days when she and Sasuke would go out on their ANBU missions together and the adrenaline, the thrill, the battle and the kill. Then of course after their enemies would die, yet before the adrenaline fully wore off. There would be fire and passion and love. Granted it didn't start out that way when it happened the first time but Hinata couldn't have wished for anything less at this point in time.

But that was the problem. They weren't at that point in time and hadn't been for a while. Not since their last mission almost two months ago, not since three weeks after that and she realized she was about four days late, and then another two weeks after that that she finally got the nerve to take the damn test and it had to mock her with the glaringly loud positive.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be pregnant but it wasn't exactly how she expected her first year of ANBU ending. And Kami knows Sasuke never shut up about avenging his clan and then restoring it. With how much he craved it Hinata was sure he wouldn't mind so much if those two steps switched and one happened before the other because that's the way it was turning out to be.

"Is something wrong?" asked the very man she had been thinking of, it never ceased to amaze her that even after all these years he was still capable of sneaking up on her.

"Actually," began Hinata as she made her way over to him quietly. She inwardly chuckled as she saw him eye her curiously before downing almost half the sake bottle by himself before taking out the saucer like cup quietly.

"Actually this doesn't sound like I'm going to like this conversation very much." muttered the dark haired teen to himself.

"And that's where I hope you're wrong." Hinata spoke just as softly back to him.

"Don't tell me you've finally come to your senses and you're leaving me for the dobe." Sasuke joked quietly though his voice, Hinata could tell, was becoming strained from worry finishing off the new bottle contently. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I really have no idea what you're insinuating here." Sasuke pouted childishly,

"Then let me clear it up for you koi." joked back the heiress, turning around to was the dirty sake disk "You and I had a lot of unprotected sex and now I'm pregnant but you'll never get to know our child because as soon as Nii-san finds out he's going to kill you." Sasuke had no clue whether he should be upset because Hinata had tears in her eyes, the fact that neither of them were expecting her to get pregnant like this or the fact that she was absolutely right and Neji would not only kill him but anyone that stood in his way to get to him.

"I think Ino would torture me into insanity before she allowed that to happen." joked back the heiress, finally, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah you're right." Sasuke chuckled nervously simply not hearing what she said or having been not registered in his head yet. "She would definitely-"

Hinata was confused and finished drying off the cup before bothering to ask Sasuke why the hell he wasn't answering her back, but when she turned to confront him she found him no longer sitting upright instead he was passed out on the floor.

The Hyuuga heiress really had no other word to describe her boyfriend of five years.

After all of the refused drinks, homebound missions, and even the noticeable absence of tampons in their apartment bathroom.

The Uchiha prodigy still failed to realize that he made a mistake and knocked her up.

And if that wasn't bad enough the almighty ANBU captain had to go and faint to add to the infinite amount of brownie points he was awarding himself.

Sasuke was an idiot.

But she loved him either way.

…

Alright second chapter done.

I'm currently working on Coerced the Harry Potter one-shot/drabble series based on Of Stranger Magic. The first of that series will include Harry and Parvati followed by Ginny and Blaise.

And because I'm nice I'll tell you while I won't be working on Chapter 3 of this story for a little while due to focus on Coerced the next pairing for Chapter 3 shall be once again Sasuke and Hinata and warning it will have lemony goodness in it. After that though I'll be going back to Ino and Naruto to share some of their wilder nights together. Until then though I've updated Of Stranger Magic Chapter 8, if you came to this update first. So please feel free to visit the actual story which inspired this one.

Thanks for reading.

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
